


New armor, new Forsyth

by Vault_Emblem



Series: FE kink meme [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, FE-kink-meme, M/M, Not much tho, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: When Forsyth gets a new set of armor, Python thanks the gods.Sure, it’s more secure than the previous one he had and this allows Forsyth to handle a few more hits in battle, but by the Mother, he looks so good in it.(Written for the fe-kink-meme)





	New armor, new Forsyth

**Author's Note:**

> "Wiry archer Python being really into how strong Forsyth has gotten in that heavy armor, and maybe a little into Forsyth using that strength to physically pin him down and fuck the daylights out of him. (The fact that this makes Forsyth have to do all the work can only be a plus xD) Bonus points for Python ending up with bruises, and Forsyth feeling really bad but Python totally being into it. NOT looking for noncon/dubcon here, consensual only. ."
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

When Forsyth gets a new set of armor, Python thanks the gods.

Sure, it’s more secure than the previous one he had and this allows Forsyth to handle a few more hits in battle, but by the Mother, he looks so good in it.

 

It’s not only that: Forsyth has been training relentlessly, even more than usual, because of course before putting that new armor on, he has to be able to sustain its weight.

Python, being himself, always watches these training sessions, and of course Forsyth, being himself, always invites him to join, but Python’s lazy and never does.

How could he ever miss such a view, after all?

 

One of the benefits of that training is how much Forsyth’s muscular mass has grown; he was already pretty big before – at least bigger than Python – but now, now it’s even better. Python doubts he could ever stop starting at him those times when he can see him without his shirt off.

Second benefit: he’s so fucking strong.

Python can’t deny it: he likes it when people show off their strength, especially – but not exclusively – if those people are Forsyth.

 

He doesn’t only get to watch how stronger Forsyth has gotten, but he also gets to experience it on his own person, and it feels so good.

 

 

The tree he’s been pinned against isn’t the most comfortable spot ever, but Python’s mouth is too busy to complain about it.

Forsyth’s kissing him like a madman. It’s true that they haven’t had any chance to get intimate as of late, but he’s kissing him as if he was in a desert and Python was a source of water.

 

It’s dark outside, and Python can’t distinguish too much of Forsyth’s features but it doesn’t matter. It’s not like he hasn’t memorised them by this point, and he always has his hands to trace his strong physique.

 

\- Forsyth, hurry -, Python moans once they separate, - We don’t have much time -.

\- I know, I know -, Forsyth replies, his body pressed against Python’s.

The friction between them makes both of them moan, and Forsyth sighs.

\- It’s been too long -, he mutters, his head resting on Python’s shoulder.

\- Yeah -, Python replies, - That’s why I want you to hurry up, you big lummox -.

 

\- Who did you just call a lummox? -, Forsyth says, indignant, and Python would’ve laughed if only Forsyth hadn’t decided to press him even more against the tree.

Now Python’s completely pinned under Forsyth’s weight. He can barely breathe, but he loves it.

\- Yes -, he moans as Forsyth hands start to travel along his thighs, suddenly lifting him up.

 

\- I saw you -, Forsyth says then, accompanying his words with some thrusts against Python’s still clothed erection, - The way you look at me when I train -.

\- You like it, don’t you? -, a thrust, - Watching me without a shirt on -, another thrust, - Sweat going down my muscles -, another thrust.

Forsyth bites Python’s neck and a whimper comes out of the other’s mouth.

 

If Forsyth continues this way, he won’t last very long.

 

\- Forsyth, hurry… -.

\- I’m working on it -.

 

Somehow, they’ve made it work.

Python knows that Forsyth can handle his weight – he always told him that he’s as light as a feather – but seeing him fumble with his pants with one hand, while holding him with just one arm, is damn impressive, not to say exciting.

 

They’re trying to be as quick as possible – unfortunately they don’t have too much time before somebody starts to wonder where they’re gone and to search for them – but given their position, that’s a bit hard to do.

Forsyth could drop Python, that’s true, but why should he? He’s seen what it does to Python when he shows off his strength, and seeing him like that does things to him, very good things.

 

It shouldn’t feel this good, having him at his mercy like that, shouldn’t it?

 

As much as Python insists he will be fine, Forsyth doesn’t want to rush things too much, and by that he means that he wants to prepare him with his fingers before actually fucking him.

Now he’s at two fingers inside Python, and the archer’s starting to get impatient.

Sure, being fingered while being held by a strong, muscular guy is pretty hot, but he wants more.

 

Forsyth crooks his fingers up, hitting a sweet spot inside Python that causes him to almost scream, but he manages to keep it together – barely.

Forsyth isn’t showing any sign of stopping – not that Python could really stop him – but he still wants him inside, not just his fingers.

\- Forsyth… -, a moan, - I’ll come if you keep going like this -.

Forsyth – who’s been busy licking and sucking spots on the other’s neck – smirks and he says:

\- I wouldn’t mind that -.

 

He actually loves seeing Python come.

It’s so satisfying to him, given how much he acts like a smartass.

He loves wiping out that cheeky smirk off his face. He loves watching him coming undone thanks to him.

 

However this time he can’t ignore the bulge in his pants, so he withdraws his fingers – and it’s weird for Python to suddenly feel this empty.

Forsyth’s about to move his hand to finally free his erection, but Python beats him to it with quick movements of his hands.

\- Wouldn’t want you to drop me -, Python says, but Forsyth knows that it’s just because he wants to hurry up.

 

He passes him the oil vial, so that he can get him nice and slick before continuing.

Forsyth can’t help but to thrust into Python’s hand, moaning. Python chuckles and he soon retreats the hand.

\- You’re such a tease -, Forsyth mutters, making Python chuckle.

\- I wouldn’t be if you hurried up -, he retorts, but there’s no real bite in what he’s saying.

 

It’s at that exact moment that Forsyth decides to press against Python’s entrance, making him moan, surprised.

\- You asshole -, he mutters, but he can’t say he’s not happy they’re finally getting somewhere.

 

He groans as Forsyth pushes and pushes. Maybe they’re going a little too fast, but Python doesn’t care.

He’s gotten Forsyth to fuck him against a tree and he doesn’t have to do a thing. What could be better than this?

Forsyth doesn’t wait anymore and he almost pulls out all the way, before thrusting forward again. Ok, this is definitely better.

 

It’s really impressive how much Forsyth can do while still holding Python up.

It really is amazing, and Python can’t help but to consider himself lucky to have found a stud like him.

 

He brings his arms around Forsyth’s neck, keeping him close as he keeps fucking him in earnest.

\- Don’t stop -, he moans out, not that Forsyth really needed that.

\- You sure do talk a lot for someone who isn’t doing a thing -, the other remarks, but by now he’s used to it. He also can’t deny that he likes it when Python acts this way.

 

Python chuckles.

\- You know me -, he says then and yes, Forsyth does know him very well, well enough to know by the way he’s started to shake that he’s close.

Well, so is he.

 

Python feels Forsyth’s grasp on him getting stronger to the point that it’s starting to hurt – and that’s definitely gonna leave marks on his skin – but he’s too gone to care. He almost doesn’t even notice it.

He can feel Forsyth inside of him and it’s so good, so so so good.

 

He bites his lower lip – attempting to hold a scream – as he comes, sperm spurting between him and Forsyth.

Forsyth still keeps fucking him, though, since he hasn’t come yet. Also part of him likes it when Python struggles after being left so oversensitive; he never makes things easy for him, so why should he do it now for him?

\- And I haven’t even touched you -, he comments, but of course he doesn’t mean it in a derogatory way. Actually, it fills him with pride knowing that he has this effect on the other.

Python whines and Forsyth can’t resist the urge to kiss him anymore, pressing his lips against the other’s.

 

He doesn’t last long, and soon he finds himself coming inside Python, moaning into the kiss.

He almost loses his balance and drops Python by how intense it is, but he manages to keep it together enough that they don’t fall on the ground.

 

They stay like that, breathing heavily. Nobody moves.

After a moment, Forsyth slowly starts to pull out of Python, who whines at the feeling of being suddenly so empty.

He’s still being held by Forsyth.

 

\- How are you doing? -, Forsyth asks then.

\- I should be the one asking you -, Python replies, still a bit breathless, - That was one hell of a fuck -.

Forsyth grimaces at his choice of words, but in the end he’s right, so he doesn’t say anything about that.

He’s glad that Python liked it, though.

 

 

When he puts him down, Python almost falls. His legs are weak, despite the fact that he hasn’t done anything all this time, but he still manages to put his pants back on by resting on the tree. Now what he needs is to get cleaned up, but he knows they won’t be able to do it there.

 

He then notices that Forsyth’s looking at him with guilty eyes.

\- What? -, Python asks.

\- I noticed that I might’ve been a bit too much for you -, the other replies.

What is he talking… oh, right. The bruises on his legs.

\- Don’t sweat it -, Python replies, shrugging, - If I have to be honest, I’m kinda into it -.

\- You’re sure? -, Forsyth asks, and Python nods.

\- Yeah, I’m sure -.

 

\- Shall we go, then? -, Forsyth says after he’s done more or less cleaning up as well.

Python nods. Yeah, he doesn’t feel like being there anymore; however, he won’t be get going on feet.

 

\- Forsyth -, he says in fact, - Take me -.

Forsyth immediately looks at him, incredulous.

\- Really? -, he says, and Python doesn’t even need to answer that question.

 

Forsyth sighs, but he still gets closer to Python and lifts him up, holding his legs with one arm and his back with the other.

\- Just because I’m still feeling guilty -, he mutters under his breath, but Python hears him anyways.

\- I told you, you don’t need to worry about that -, he says, trying to reassure that really, it’s fine.

 

As he starts to make his way back, Forsyth looks at Python and, well, maybe he finds this whole thing a bit cute.

\- Good? -, he asks, smiling.

Python looks up at him and he smiles as well.

\- Good -.


End file.
